cheesistanfandomcom-20200215-history
Marchioness Emilia Raleigh
A very obnoxious ghost and Mitzi's daughter from her marriage with Marquess (Marquis) Edgar Raleigh. She took the title of Marchioness post-humously around the age of dead 13 even though nobility so doesn't work that way. What relation, if any, she has with the poet is unknown. Even though she's dead, she's loud, obnoxious, whiny, and a wannabe political activist. Everything about her is just... fake. Surprisingly, Edward Kent and the Marchioness don't get along at all and usually engage in Ham-to-Ham combat and Quote Wars, which she ultimately loses when forced to quote Sylvia Plath. (Her brother always finds a way to make this happen and always mocks her for it. Why he mocks her for this and why she feels ashamed at this mocking is uncertain, but it may have had something to do with the severe amount of gushing she did upon first discovering the poet. ) She is also experimenting in possessing living things, but so far the only thing she can control is potted plants. Based on her mother's description of it and the few things Mitzi has shown her, the Marchioness longs to access the internet. Personality She is very much like her mother but less random and more ''dramaaaaaaaatiiiiiiiccccc. ''She never actually had a proper life, having died during her birth, but she tries to make up with it by doing things "alive people" do. Or rather, attempting them. She has also tried, and failed, to be a poltergeist. She has absolutely no social skills, never having been alive to learn them. She is also the world's very first perverted ghost, having peeped in on things she shouldn't as early as 1766. How she developed a sexuality without having been alive is a topic of much philosophical debate amongst the like two people who both know her and argue about that sort of thing. Being quite ''literally ''invisible, her greatest desire is to be seen and interacted with and she craves the physical affection she never got to experience. She might as well wear a sign that says "Love Me" if it wouldn't phase right through her. She managed to get some ghost-clothes and has ''always ''prefered men's fashion to women's. She also has major delusions of grandeur from her fake, fake, fake aristocratic title to her accent, to her persona. However, her mother loves her and humours her. Emilia's Poetry Like the great Walter Raleigh that she insists she is related to, Emilia writes poetry. ( Well not actually "writes", but you know what I mean. ) This poetry is generally pretty bad. Once every fifty years ago, she'll come up with a genuinely decent poem, and once a century she'll actually craft a poetic masterpiece. Usually she tries to get her mother's attention as soon as she's struck with inspiration so that Mitzi will write it down, As a result, Mitzi has a whole storage trunk full of Emilia's poems and plagiarisms. However, she gets quite frustrated if her mother doesn't or can't drop everything she's doing and start writing it down immediately. Potential Relations with Shadow-Beasts Due to the incorporeal nature of the Shadow-beast, it is theoretically possible for her to have physical contact with them. ( Though the Shadow-beasts would find this quite unpleasant. ) Also, she would only be able to access the Shadow-beasts inside of Mitzi's mind.